Dementia Concerto
by TheLetterQ
Summary: Grey Haze, Senshi assasin....her past revealed
1. Default Chapter

Dementia Concerto

A Sailormoon Fanfic by Q.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Quite honestly, I don't want to own Sailormoon. I do however, own Grey Haze, and Princess Erycandrea/Sailor Cassiopeia. Please don't use them without my permission. To learn more about Haze, please go to http://www.geocities.com/asylumrpg . You could also go to my Mediaminer gallery. http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=3601 Or email me at Q_slash@hotmail.com

  
  


This work of fan fiction was inspired by the songs that just happened to be playing while writing or editing the work. For An interesting effect, listen to the songs, while reading the story, though it is not required. Enjoy.

  
  


Part I

Still - Alanis Morrisette

"I am the harm that you inflict. I am your brilliance and your frustration, I am your immaturity and your indignance.... and I love you still."

  
  


The Handmaiden gazed out the window, to the night sky. Her heart throbbing dully in her chest. Like so many times before. She is past tears; she's been shedding them nightly for months on end. She has accepted her new position. Her princess's position.

  
  


However, she was no where near accepting this life of labour to be her fate. Oh no. But how can one change ones fate the girl wondered.

  
  


"Haze!" A voice snapped from behind her, and the girl turned from the window, startled to see her princess standing in the chamber doors. "Get away from that window, and help me with this ghastly gown!" 

  
  


Haze exhaled, her alabaster eyes taking one quick glance to the window before she approach princess Erycandrea, who was holding her svelte arms out at her sides, as if being crucified. The Handmaiden made her way behind the Princess and began unlacing the satin ties at the back of the gown.

  
  


"Oh," She sighed. "Oh that is better."

  
  


The dress was pale gold, and had no sleeves nor straps. But its had layer upon layer of voluminous skirts, making the princess appear as if she were some sort of anthropomorphic volcano rather then a person.

  
  


The Handmaiden finished undoing the ribbons in back then slowly, almost hesitantly, ran her palms down the princess's sides, until she reached her hips. At this point, Haze carefully pulled the gown down the length of the princesses body. 

  
  


Beneath the gown was a sheer white slip.

  
  


Haze reddened somewhat.

  
  


The princess stepped out of the gown as she ordered Haze to put it back in the wardrobe. She then sat at her dresser, watching the reflection of Haze shuffle about, dress in hand.

  
  


"Hurry, you foolish servant! I wish to sleep!"

  
  


Haze's head lowered submissively at the chiding, robotically replacing the dress in the closet before returning to Erycandrea. Standing behind the princess, haze removed the fasteners in her princess's lovely strawberry blonde hair. Erycandrea let the hair tumble down to her mid back and pointedly handed the brush to Haze.

  
  


Haze gently brushed her princess's hair, pale hands floating through the fair tresses. The scent of the hair wafting to her nose. What a beautiful scent. Tenderly she tended to the Princess's hair, careful to make sure every strand was in its proper-

  
  


"OW!" the Princess shrieked, grabbing the brush from the handmaiden. "That hurt! What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

  
  


Haze's eyes lidded partially, unamused. "Erycandrea, you're bing absurd-" she tried to reason.

  
  


"You WILL refer to me as "your majesty"!" the Princes hollered, "see this?" Erycandrea pointed to her small gold tiara resting on her forehead. The tiara rarely ever left the princess's brow. Only in bathing and sleep did it. It even remained the same static hunk of metal when she was in her Senshi form. The orange topaz set in the centre of the tiara reflected Haze's eye back at her. "This means I'm the leader! Im the princess! Im in control of your pitiful life! Got it?"

  
  


Haze's eyes widened at the sting the princess's words held. All she could do was hold her fists at her side. The Dull throb of her heart was changed. It now pounded with anger and rage and an intense urge to lash out at her beloved princess.

"Get out!" The princess sneered, pushing Haze back from her.

  
  


Haze blinked, then hastily bowed, before pivoting on a foot and hurrying out of the chambers.


	2. If you Belonged to Me...

Dementia Concerto

A Sailormoon Fanfic by Q.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Quite honestly, I don't want to own Sailormoon. I do however, own Grey Haze, and Princess Erycandrea/Sailor Cassiopeia. Please don't use them without my permission. To learn more about Haze, please go to http://www.geocities.com/asylumrpg . You could also go to my Mediaminer gallery. http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=3601 Or email me at Q_slash@hotmail.com

  
  


This work of fan fiction was inspired by the songs that just happened to be playing while writing or editing the work. For An interesting effect, listen to the songs, while reading the story, though it is not required. Enjoy.

  
  


Part II

If you belonged to me - Travleing Wilburies

"Waltzin' around a room at night, in someone else's cloths, you always come out of everything, smelling like a rose. You hang your head, your heart is filled with so much misery. You'd be as happy as you could be if you belonged to me"

  
  


"Haze!" the princess Barked, holding out her hand. "My Transformation necklace!"

Haze Snapped to attention, and tossed the necklace to her princess.

  
  


Erycandrea caught it and slipped it on "Cassiopeia! Star! POWER! MAKE UP!"

In a fury of lights, magic, sparkles and interesting poses, Erycandrea transformed into Sailor Cassiopeia.

  
  


Haze watched the display in admiration.

  
  


Two slender, crystal scimitars formed in Cassiopeia's hands, and she began to move her body in an elegant battle dance.

  
  


Haze watched in admiration, yes, like she always had, but this time, the admiration was dulled. Ever since The Princess had called her a fool.

  
  


It was strange to Haze, how she found herself unable to let that go. Maybe because it was such an idiotic reason to blow up at the handmaiden. Or maybe because Haze found herself undeserving of the scolding. 

Or maybe it was the bittersweet feeling that arose in the pit of Haze's chest when Erycandrea yelled at her. In that moment past, Haze look into the Princess's eyes, and saw a condescending look, full of hate, contempt, and irritation. Had Haze seen that look to the Princess's eyes before?

  
  


"Now Haze!" The Princess barked.

  
  


Handmaiden Haze snapped from her thoughts, back to the real world, and saw Sailor Cassiopeia running out of the training room doors, down the halls and out the palace.

~~~~

Haze couldn't quite explain the urge to follow her princess. Nonetheless, she had indeed followed. Grey Haze crested the hill just in time to see the Senshi of Cassiopeia call her twin crystal scimitar and facing the Monster.

  
  


The beast was about nine feet tall, muscular, yet lean. Long claws growing from each finger. Long, dark blue hair snaking down his hunched back. Eyes which glowed an electric green watched the sailor senshi's every move.

  
  


Crossing the sword blades over one another, the soldier cried out to the monster "Cassiopeia! Crystal! Helix!" And out shot twin beams of light, entwining together like a helix as they flew towards the monster.

  
  


Their was a bright flash as the beams hit the beast square in the chest. The monster froze, he felt every muscle under his tanned flesh seize as his body struggled against the blast of power. Gritting his teeth, and clawed toes digging into the earth, his body slowly adapted to the blast. Not only did he adapt, but the power sunk into his pores, and he absorbed the energy, grinning fiercely at the soldier.

  
  


The monster snickered in its fork-on-gravel voice, waving the Senshi away with its clawed hand.

  
  


Cassiopeia levitated about ten feet into the hair in a breath, then found herself flung backwards at an accelerated rate. The breath in her lungs burst out past her lips in a strong gasp as she hit a wall with enough force to crack the bricks.

  
  


Haze watched from her vantage point on the hill in fear and rage as her precious princess is tossed aside like a piece of trash. She could hear the monster laugh at the fallen, and watch as he stepped towards the senshi's body, a very lecherous look on the creature's face.


	3. Hey Pretty

Dementia Concerto

A Sailormoon Fanfic by Q.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Quite honestly, I don't want to own Sailormoon. I do however, own Grey Haze, and Princess Erycandrea/Sailor Cassiopeia. Please don't use them without my permission. To learn more about Haze, please go to http://www.geocities.com/asylumrpg . You could also go to my Mediaminer gallery. http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=3601 Or email me at Q_slash@hotmail.com

  
  


This work of fan fiction was inspired by the songs that just happened to be playing while writing or editing the work. For An interesting effect, listen to the songs, while reading the story, though it is not required. Enjoy.

  
  


Part III

Hey Pretty - Poe

"Hey pretty, don't ya wanna take a ride with me? through my world. Hey pretty. Don't ya wanna kick and slide with me. Hey pretty, my pretty baby, rocket through my world...do you get the gist of the song now?"

  
  
  
  


The Beast bent over at the soldier's feet, reaching down and plucked her up by the arm. Cassiopeia was limp in her unconsciousness, and didn't know the difference.

  
  


The monster screamed hoarsely as his forearm was licked with a strong tongue of grey flame. He Raised his head and glared at the top of the cracked wall. A figure stood atop the wall, a stick in hand. Crowning the stick was a cheerful little flame of grey coloured fire.

  
  


"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard." The figure was shadowed, but obviously female, despite her fairly husky voice. " you lay one single claw on her, and I swear, I will crucify you."

  
  


The monster tossed his captive aside, smirking as his eyes remained on the Senshi's saviour.

  
  


A cloud of mist accumulated at the ground level of the wall, thick, dark, like a fog, and the figure stepped from it.

  
  


A woman, shapely, fair skinned, and in a ash coloured peasants dress. Her face young and round. Her silky grey hair gathered into a ponytail that dangled to her ankles. She hardly looked threatening. Save for the look in her storm grey eyes. 

  
  


A look that spoke volumes of apathy and malice.

  
  


Grey Haze step forward, bringing her stick of fire to her lips. Her eyes turned to the flame, and her soft tongue slowly slunk out to lick the lively little fire. A little flame danced on the tip of her tongue before she licked her perfect teeth, thus snuffing out the light. 

"Daddy always said I was a little spitfire." With a un-warned twirl of her torch, Grey Haze brought the lit section to her lips and blew, sending a jet of the grey fire into the demons eyes.

~~~~

  
  


The shriek that the monster let out was enough to bring Cassiopeia back to consciousness, but seemingly, did not grant her strength enough to open her eyes.

  
  


Haze sneered as the monster, watching it claw at its burning eyes. Swiftly the handmaiden looked around for a device to banish the monster away. A glitter caught Grey Haze's eye, and there amongst some dirt, lay one of Cassiopeia's scimitars!

  
  


Haze sprinted for it, falling to the ground in order to dodge a wild swipe from the beast. She rolled along the ground until she came close to the weapon. Her hand gripped the handle and Haze bounced to her feet, facing the monsters back. With a yell, she ran towards the beast and, swinging hastily, she lopped the creature's head clean from its body.


	4. Face To Face

Dementia Concerto

A Sailormoon Fanfic by Q.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Quite honestly, I don't want to own Sailormoon. I do however, own Grey Haze, and Princess Erycandrea/Sailor Cassiopeia. Please don't use them without my permission. To learn more about Haze, please go to http://www.geocities.com/asylumrpg . You could also go to my Mediaminer gallery. http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=3601 Or email me at Q_slash@hotmail.com

  
  


This work of fan fiction was inspired by the songs that just happened to be playing while writing or editing the work. For An interesting effect, listen to the songs, while reading the story, though it is not required. The lyrics may not be fully accurate. Meh. Part IV

Face to Face - Souxsie and the Banshees

  
  


one more kiss before you die face to face and dream of flying who are you who am I when it rangs, two angels falling to die like this, with a last kiss is false play a crying shame face to face the passion's free I hate to stay but then I hate to leave

  
  


"Erycandrea? My princess?" Haze Knelt by the princess's bedside. Patting her forehead with a warm cloth. The Princess stirred and mumbled, but didn't open her eyes.

Haze brushed a lock of the princess now dishevelled hair behind her ear and pushed the worry from her mind. 

  
  


It's funny that when faced with tragedy, one can pull strength and hope, bravery from the strangest things. This is what Grey Haze did. 

She had accompanied the princess to the balls, held by Queen Selenity and other Monarchs, she had seen the beauty and joy in the galaxy, the "love conquers all" soul their existence seems to preach. Maybe.

Love.

  
  


Haze stroke the princess's high cheek, her stormy coloured eyes looking over her beloved princess's fair face.

Maybe.

And even if it was all just lies, just myth, she knew she couldn't bring herself to let go of her beloved princess without one fragile goodbye.

The handmaiden licked her lips, the dryness quickly replaced by a tentative moisture, and leaned towards the princess, gently, oddly aware of the feeling of her hand sinking into the princess's downy pillow, and the chill of a single tear slipping down her cheek, she touched her quickly drying lips to that of the princess's. 

Haze suppressed a small sob and continued the kiss, her mind aflame with regret, with what will happen if Erycandrea didn't make it. For years, Haze had desired to share this intimate moment with Her princess, and now that she had it, it wasn't good enough.

But it might be all that she will have.

  
  


She didn't notice the princess stir, maybe if she did, she wouldn't have continued her corse of action.

That being, haze pulling from the kiss, eyes closed, and murmuring soft words that would seal both her future, and the future of her princess.

"...If you can hear me, Erycandrea, I .....I love you. I've loved you since I could fathom the very concept of love....All I've ever wanted, was to be held by you, to know you love me back. It has nothing to do with your status, or your riches. Its you I loved...it always has been....Erycandrea...don't leave-..."

  
  


Erycandrea would not let Haze finish, she had heard enough. That kiss, those words...

  
  


The princess gathered her strength and pushed haze from her, a lock of her hair falling between her eyes. 

"Are you sick?!"

  
  


Grey Haze blinked, stunned. "What?"

  
  


"You're sick!! You're a pervert! Is that why You saved me?! So I would be grateful, and be your sex slave??"

  
  


Haze, still stunned, stepped forward, her voice calm, but with a thick undertone of anger. "It wasn't like that, Erycandrea-"

  
  


"Princess!!" The girl screamed, a vein in her brow now visible.

  
  


Haze moved forward and grabbed Erycandrea by the shoulders, telling her to calm down.

  
  


"Don't you dare touch me!" The Enraged princess shook from Haze's hold and brought up her hand, smacking her dainty little knuckles across Haze's pale cheek with such a force that the maidens head snapped to the side, and the sound of the blow echoed throughout the room.

  
  


Haze, out of pride, refused to nurse the blow with her palm. There it was again, that intense pounding of anger and absolute want of lashing at her princess. She turned her eyes to Erycandrea, and there, laying within them, was a darkness, unlike anything Erycandrea had ever seen in Haze.

The handmaiden rose and, with head held high, but brows low with a seething anger, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Bad Girl

Dementia Concerto

A Sailormoon Fanfic by Q.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Quite honestly, I don't want to own Sailormoon. I do however, own Grey Haze, and Princess Erycandrea/Sailor Cassiopeia. Please don't use them without my permission. To learn more about Haze, please go to http://www.geocities.com/asylumrpg . You could also go to my Mediaminer gallery. http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=3601 Or email me at Q_slash@hotmail.com

  
  


This work of fan fiction was inspired by the songs that just happened to be playing while writing or editing the work. For An interesting effect, listen to the songs, while reading the story, though it is not required. The lyrics may not be fully accurate. Meh. 

And yes, part for is agonizingly short.

Enjoy.

  
  


Part V

Bad Girl - Madonna

"I don't want to cause you any pain, but I love you just the same

And you'll always be my baby. In my heart I know we've come apart and I don't know where to start. What can I do? I don't wanna feel blue...Im not happy when I act this way"

  
  


Haze now knelt amongst a pit of her own smashed possessions. Romantic notions. Laughable. What lies. Unconditional, unrequited love?!

Love...

A lie.

The Darkest of lies. 

Erycandrea did not want a true love, she wanted a prince, a man. Someone who would treat her daintily and whom she could pussyfoot around. She wanted the norm.

She wanted the mundane. Cliches.

She did not want the uniqueness, the realizem, the truth of the world. No. She wanted smoke and mirrors. 

  
  


It was not love that Haze now renounced, it was the cliches, the security, the always knowing, never changing order of it all.

There is no fun in monotony, no love or loyalties- for why be loyal if there is no threat of deception?

  
  


Grey the blacks and whites, screen the lines of right and wrong with haze. Add a variable. Be the head of the food chain....


End file.
